The objective of this study is to develop a theory of emotions that indicates which emotional states influence disease. The experimental approach is: 1) to assess whether hedonic values (if an emotion is positive or negative) distinguish biological responses associated with that emotion 2) assess whether the level of emotional arousal distinguishes a biological response associated with emotion & 3) to identify the cardiovascular, hormonal & immunological pathways through which individual emotional states might influence disease.